User talk:Blastedt
SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE METAGAME, I DO. THIS IS PROVEN BY THE FACT THAT TAIWAN HAS FAVOR, IT IS! Message unball...? what do you mean?(since you unfavoured my build, it HAS to mean something)Drick10 08:45, 21 January 2007 (CST) Sorry for not cluing you in, its about my build, Build:D/W Alone With the Reaper Kindly respond on the Disscusion page. thank you.Drick10 08:45, 21 January 2007 (CST) :As in, move about and not be near eachother for YAA. — Blastedt — 08:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::yes.. did you even test my build? or did you just shun it because of its skill-set?(no offense meant here) Drick10 09:08, 21 January 2007 (CST) Warning Such actions as you displayed in Build talk:Mo/E Glyph Shield of Regen will result in a ban on your next offense. Please act mature and respect other users. — Gares 18:20, 20 January 2007 (CST) :? I didn't really have a name for there, so I just put in New Page... Sorry...— Blastedt — 18:30, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Also, the /point /laugh is my generic unfavored vote of the day, sorry. it had nothing to do with the name... — Blastedt — 18:45, 20 January 2007 (CST) Boxes ZOMGLOL XD Entropy 20:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I win. — Blastedt — 20:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) :And I dind't steal a single one of them. — Blastedt — 20:05, 20 January 2007 (CST) Entropy 20:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I heard they're writing a new children's book, "Blastedt and the Night of 100 Userboxes". Entropy 20:09, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::everyone support my campaign now. lololololol link in the header — Blastedt — 20:10, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Heres the userbox: |This user supports Blastedt's campaign and will not use his numerous userboxes.}} ::::Oh, thats what I thought it was plaintext lol. — Blastedt — 20:12, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::I'm a supporter. Entropy 20:13, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::KK :D — Blastedt — 20:13, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Me too (adds box) :D--Blade (talk| ) 20:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Yay! Although, my form of the box looks somewhat better, and there are 101 boxes now entropy :) — Blastedt — 20:52, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Now everyone should use with no subst so I can update globally. — Blastedt — 20:55, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Clever. Duly noted and done. Entropy 20:57, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::Kay, thanks. — Blastedt — 20:58, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::I'll beat you w/o doin that.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 21:10, 20 January 2007 :::::::::::::Yours aren't much more creative tbh -.- Entropy 21:05, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::tbh? Anyways, hellbring, you have 41. Nowhere near my massive 101 — Blastedt — 21:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::"To Be Honest", gee and I thought I didn't get out enough. ;) Entropy 21:09, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::::And what does "afaik" mean? — Blastedt — 21:10, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::::"As Far As I Know" Entropy 21:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::::::And "lol"? — Blastedt — 21:12, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::::::"Laugh Out Loud" You know all these already, though, stop kidding me :) Entropy 21:13, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::::::::I didn't know afaik and tbh though. — Blastedt — 21:15, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::::::::There is no ORIGINALITY IN THE USERBOXES. Ours actually are more originale than yalls. After the second one ur originality died. ::::::::::::::::::::::I win anyway. Take mine off your page. — Blastedt — 21:54, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yours are not any more original. At least we worked harder than you'all. Entropy 21:56, 20 January 2007 (CST) Gotta go, bed May the legacy live overnight. — Blastedt — 21:43, 20 January 2007 (CST)